


Estrella gemela

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es fluff y feliz y todo eso, porque Luni quería algo feliz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Estrella gemela

**Author's Note:**

> Es fluff y feliz y todo eso, porque Luni quería algo feliz.

No que creyera en el destino, ni en la casualidad o en el inevitable. Por supuesto que no, es sólo que… es sólo que siempre ha sabido que su vida estaría ligada a ese color.

Lo supo cuando esa estrella errante pasó frente a él cuando aún era pequeño, cuando se cumplió el deseo que no esperó ni por un momento que le fuera concedido, cuando divisó el polvo de estrellas que soltaba y vio que la cola del cometa era verde. Sí, era anormal, probablemente ni siquiera había sido ese el color de la cola, pero para él siempre sería de ese verde especial.

Desde ese momento, supo que su vida estaría ligada a  _ese_  verde. No cualquier verde, no el verde chillón de los trajes de Pansy, ni el verde de las esmeraldas de su madre. Tampoco el verde de las viejas botellas de la cava de su padre ni el verde de los jardines de la mansión. Era un verde muy particular, un verde que no volvió a ver hasta años después, cuando entró a Hogwarts.

Verde Slytherin, decidió llamarlo.

Y confirmó que su camino sería el verde.

_Sigue el camino verde._

Y lo siguió.

Ese camino lo llevó a encontrar a los amigos que cualquiera querría. También supo encontrar la vereda, llena de obstáculos y trampas, que lo llevaría a regresar a los Malfoy a su esplendor. Y esa senda también lo llevó a él. Al verde de la cola del cometa, al verde de los ojos de Potter.

Lo supo la última vez que lo vio en los juicios, sus miradas se cruzaron y el recuerdo del verde exacto surgió; no lo pudo creer en un principio. Sabía que su estrella gemela sería aquella a la que le condujera el camino verde, pero jamás esperó que fuera Potter… o tal vez sí y sólo costaba trabajo aceptarlo.

Nunca supo cuáles fueron las razones de Harry, pero él pareció pensar lo mismo en ese microsegundo en los juicios. Al terminar, Harry se acercó a él, le tendió la mano, una que aceptó con reluctancia, y una vez más, intercambiaron miradas. Un asentimiento y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Después de esa primera cita, todo cambió.

Y el camino verde a su destino le llevó (aunque en el destino él nunca creyó).


End file.
